


Freak Criminal

by komuxi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aftercare, Anniversary, BDSM, Baking, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Kissing, Handcuffs, Hickies, Kinks, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Necks, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, bottom reader, dom paku, for the lesbians, lesbian reader, pakunoda is a lesbian, showering together, sub Reader, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komuxi/pseuds/komuxi
Summary: Your girlfriend, Pakunoda- a thief, had decided that instead of robbing a jewelry store, to steal somewhere else.
Relationships: Pakunoda (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Freak Criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orchid Yin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Orchid+Yin), [soap (Anaarlips)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaarlips/gifts).



> ask and you shall receive! this is for the fellow lesbians, and i enjoyed writing it (as a fellow lesbian myself) :) i love paku with all my heart and soul, more than chrollo and more than any other female character ive ever known.
> 
> \+ also, i hc that paku's favorite sweet is chocolate since, in many mobage cards, she is shown with chocolate.

You awoke to the sunlight in your face, long arms wrapped around your torso. You would smile, admiring your girlfriend's features. With her beautiful nose, plump lips, golden hair, and long lashes, it was right to assume she had been carved by the greek goddesses themselves. So beautiful and intelligent...

"Morning." Pakunoda hummed, lashes dancing with the sun as she arose from the bed, her fingers running through your face. The bedsheets that had been covering her whole revealed her naked body, making you blush ever-so-slightly. You had seen her so many times. Her belly rolls, breasts, and everything else, so why were you still embarrassed?

"Chrollo is asking for us to reunite. I won't be coming back until late at night." She mentioned, kissing you on the forehead before standing up and putting on a white robe.

"Awh! And here I thought we could have breakfast in a cafe..." You would whine, following her movements and sitting up as well, sliding on a matching robe to walk with her into the shower.

Both robes dropped to the ground and the two of you entered the shower, sighing in unison as the warm water hit your skin. Her hands traveled up your body, and her face sitting on your shoulder soon followed. Moments like these made you feel like you were on Cloud 9. The way the pads of Pakunoda's fingers touched your skin and ran through your hair made you feel butterflies in your stomach.

"Do you _really_ have to go? I'm sure whatever Chrollo has to say isn't important!" You breathed out, turning around to face your lover. Her gaze softened a smile on her face.

"Yes. It's not usual for Chrollo to call us to meet up, and you know that." Pakunoda poured shampoo on her hands, gently massaging your skull afterward.

"But it's our anniversary!" You rested your forehead against her chest, brows furrowed. She only chuckled, and pulled you closer, using her left hand to force you to look up as the other continued cleaning your hair. "Out of all days, today?!" You continued, a groan following your complaint. 

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Pakunoda kissed your forehead, turning you back around to remove the shampoo from your hair. 

"And how will you do that?" You quirked a brow, returning the favor and cleaning her hair after pouring shampoo in your hands. She had to lean down, though.

"You'll see." She responded, winking your way before closing her eyes to enjoy the moment. "Just don't fall asleep, okay? I'll try to come back home as soon as possible."

"Fine..."

After Pakunoda left, you roamed around your house wondering what you could do. Yuki, your cat (whom Paku had adopted off the street) circled your feet, pawing at your leg for attention. You would smile and pick her up, carrying her on your shoulder as you began to get some ingredients to bake a chocolate cake. Putting the feline on the floor once more, you began to mix some flour with cocoa powder. The recipe was relatively easy to do, only needing at-home ingredients. You would also add a secret element to spice up the flavor, which was a tablespoon of expensive red wine. Everyone always asked you if there was anything else added to the cake, but alas, it wouldn't be a 'secret ingredient' if it weren't kept a secret.

Making the frosting was your favorite part. Usually, Pakunoda was there to help you, but with her out of the house, you played a song to keep you company.  
_(song is: https://youtu.be/BVVfMFS3mgc)_

Once the oven beeped twice to indicate the temperature was perfect, you slid the two pans that were shaped like a heart inside and began to prepare the frosting. You decided to go with a rich vanilla flavor. Moving around the house, you began to beat some unsalted butter, mixing in 3 cups of powdered sugar afterward. To end it, heavy cream, some vanilla extract, and a pinch of salt soon followed. A few drops of pink gel food coloring made the buttercream a pretty baby pink.

_Perfect._

Hopefully, Pakunoda would get home late. It was a strange thing to hope for, but the cake would have to cool down so that you could add the frosting.

In the meantime, you began to watch one of your all-time favorite movies; Spirited Away. Such beautiful animation and plot that at this point, you had probably already watched it around 5 times. Yuki jumped on the couch, curling beside you and purring when you began to pet her. The only thing missing was your lover, but there was nothing you could do about her boss's orders. Your Nen was impressive, but if you could put it on a scale, you were 1 trillion kilometers away from ever reaching Chrollo.

Dang him! Stealing your girlfriend on the day of your anniversary...

After 30 minutes, you checked on the cake and beamed a smile as it was ready. It looked fluffy and dark, a crust on the bottom that would add a delicious thin crunch to a bite. However, you would still have to wait around an hour to decorate it with the frosting, thus you placed the cakes on a cooling rack and continued watching the movie.

Once time passed, you shoved the pink buttercream inside piping back and began to fill the inside with care. You also cut up some strawberries and placed them on the inside, sandwiching them between the two layers of cake. The last step was to adorn the outside, which was the easier part. And just as you added an _'I love you'_ in white frosting at the top, the door opened. Picking up the tray, you ran towards the door and greeted Pakunoda, unaware of the bag she was holding behind her back.

"I made you your favorite!" You smiled, closing your eyes as she leaned down and took your lips onto her own, using the end of her finger to remove a dash of frosting on your right cheek. 

"Thank you, darlin'. Moreover, why don't you go to the bedroom?" Pakunoda squinted her eyes, a grin on her face; sly.

"The bedroom? Hey- what do you have-"

"Just go and you'll see." Her hand took the tray off your hands in a second, disappearing behind the doors of the kitchen. So much for baking her favorite...

You sighed, removing the apron and letting it lay on the couch before going into your shared bedroom. You would jump as a fabric was wrapped around your eyes. Had Pakunoda used _In_ to hide her presence? Most likely- but you were once again caught off guard when you were suddenly lifted from the ground only to then be set on the mattress.

"So this is what you meant by 'making it up to me', huh?" You teased, shivering when your clothes were removed. Pakunoda was a freak in bed. Despite her innocent doe eyes, she was anything but. Sometimes, you'd be on your knees begging for release as she would simply grin and deny you, walking out of the room to let you wail. Even so, you never really used your safe word. You never wanted to.

"I thought I was being obvious with what I meant back then." Pakunoda hummed, tracing her (obviously short) nails on your legs before raising them to settle them on her shoulders. "You know, it was my first time being in a sex shop. Is it that obvious I'm a lesbian? The cashier immediately took me to the strap-on area..." She joked, kissing the inner part of your thighs slowly. Foreplay it was, then.

"Quite- is!" You jumped as her lips sucked on your upper thighs multiple times. "And, did you say...?" You "looked" down, leaning into her hand as it touched your cheek.

"We'll use it only if you're comfortable with it." Pakunoda softened her tone, fluttering her lashes upward to look and stare at your frame. To her, you looked ever-so beautiful; with the moonlight shining down on your naked body and flushed pink cheeks. The blindfold also made her appreciate the view more.

"Okay." You breathed out, trying to pull her upwards for a kiss and whining as her hand only trapped your wrists above your head.

"Relax." Pakunoda whispered, kissing your hip before finally lowering herself once more and dropping her tongue on your cunt. You jumped and hissed, clenching your toes. "I said I was going to make it up to you, so let me, doll." She murmured, holding your waist with her free hand to hoist you up as she began to eat you out, her tongue going in and out of you at a quick pace. You could only keen at the sensation, pushing yourself against her mouth for further friction and smiling upon hearing her moan. Even if the two of you had done this several times, it seemed that every run would feel better. 

You cried out when she let go of your wrists to rub gentle circles on your clit, gripping her hair. Pakunoda only grinned, shoving her tongue further inside of you and moving her fingers at a sharper tempo. With the overstimulation, your legs finally gave out as you came with a whimper. Her movements stopped abruptly, letting you catch a breather before she moved upwards and rested her chin on your chest.

"That was quick." Your girlfriend hummed with a smile, kissing and nipping at your neck before moving back down to suck at your breasts.

You shuddered at the touch, biting your lip in an attempt to silence your noises. Keyword- attempt. Pakunoda wasn't having any of it.

"Now, now... Don't hush yourself, darling." Her voice whispered, silky and velvet. "I want to hear that sweet voice of yours." She continued, parting your lips with her index finger as her tongue swirled around your left nipple. All you could do was agree to her commands and let out groans and cries, threatening to tear the thin bedsheets as your hands held them tight. How lovely it felt. Like fulfilling a need- something you had been aching for. So pleasant and warm. If there was any way to describe having such intimate moments with your lover, the only words that came to your mind were pride and contentment. Intoxicating heaven; too good to be true.

"But... what can I do to make you feel good as well?" You breathed out, resting your hands on your forehead.  
It felt so good. So surreal and delightful.

"The view alone is enough for me, however, if you could, be as loud as you can." Pakunoda grinned, putting two of her digits on your lips. "Open." She ordered, at which you only complied and began to suck on her fingers.

You'd open your mouth when she clicked her tongue, a small sign she did whenever she wanted to retrieve her fingers back. Slowly, one of her fingers would slide inside of you, another following afterward. You let your head fall back at the stretch, wrapping your legs around her torso for more comfort. Thankfully, Pakunoda was being gentle (at least for now). Because it had been around a week since the two of you had any sort of action, it stung a bit more than usual.

But the kisses she'd deliver to your stomach in reassurance when her fingers began to curl and move in and out of you would let you go limp after a while, letting you appreciate the rapture. Because of Pakunoda's long and thin fingers, it would take little to no time to reach that certain spot that made your eyes see stars and body go slack.

"Fuck...!" You wailed, pressing yourself further against her hand for more pleasure. Pakunoda smirked, fastening her movements and rubbing circles on your clit at the same time. For a moment, this had been too much for you- but when she began to such on your breasts once more, you could only scream her name and moan. Your hands shakily gripped her hair, pulling her upward for a kiss. She finally obliged, taking your lips onto her own in a rough manner and taking advantage of your wails by diving her tongue inside. It was messy and sloppy, yet, perfect.

There was nothing more you could ask for; only for this paradise to last an eternity.

"Wait- haah!" You tried to speak, only to be interrupted when the upcoming warmth below your stomach began to grow. At this point, you could barely speak now, only encouraging your lover to keep going so that you could reach and ride out your orgasm.

"Hold it." Pakunoda commanded after parting lips, yet her movements didn't stop nor slow down. Matter a factly, they became faster.

"But-!"

"I said hold it. You'll come when I tell you to." She hummed, going back down to remove her hand only for it to be replaced with her mouth once more.

You clenched around her tongue as it plunged inside your cunt, latching onto the bedsheets for support as you tried to keep yourself from hitting your limit. It was _dreadful_. With a finger on your clit, another on your nipple, and your girlfriend eating you out, it was like asking a starving wolf to not eat a plump rabbit that stood in front of them. But you had to do it, otherwise, the process would only repeat until you'd accomplish it.

That was something you certainly _not_ wanted.

"Please- god, fuck!" You shrieked, nearly jumping off the mattress if it weren't for Pakunoda's hand holding you down. Your body screamed to do it but your mind said otherwise. Who to listen?!

"Paku...!" You whined; frustrated. Your legs tried to push her away, but Pakunoda wouldn't even budge the slightest bit. It didn't look like it, but she was rather muscular under those clothes.

"Go on." Pakunoda muttered, releasing your hips and kept her movements at a quick pace. Finally, you reached your second orgasm with a scream- body going soft; weary.

Gentle fingers removed the blindfold covering your eyes, the little amount of light coming from the window being enough so that you could see. There lay your girlfriend, kissing your hips, stomach, and slowly but surely going up to meet your pair of eyes.

Her brown eyes shimmered in the moonlight, a cloud of pink over her cheeks adding to her beauty. Thanks to the opening to your bedroom, a gust of wind would enter, causing her thin, golden hair to move along with it. Your body would finally relax upon the touch of her palm caressing your face. So ever tender and snug, one would never assume she'd be able to put someone in such a hot and bothered state.

"We're not done yet. I hope you're aware of that, love." Pakunoda purred, latching her lips to your neck and leaving several dark bruises on it. "However, if it's too much for you, don't be afraid to speak up." She continued, her eyelashes fluttering as she looked up at you. 

"Too much? Don't make me laugh..." You breathed out, holding her face with both your hands and leaning down to kiss her forehead. She only smiled with a hum, sitting up on the bed before turning around to pick something up. The sound of a bag rustling was the least bit of concern on your mind, but when a faint _click_ echoed across the room, you couldn't help but perk your ears and try to stand up.

"This won't be _'too much'_ for you, will it?" Pakunoda grinned, a mocking tone on her voice. 

"Show me what you think 'too much' is." You replied with sass, cocking your head upwards and ignoring the fact that the dildo was on a rather larger scale. Whatever- your girlfriend would never buy anything that would bring you any harm.

Pakunoda smiled at you before taking your lips onto her own as she sheathed herself inside with a swift, cool motion. You whined at the sudden stretch, unused to having something bigger than your girlfriend's fingers inside of you. She gave you time, though. Gave you kisses to your face and moved any hairs that stood in the way of your vision. God, how lovely she was; so patient and understanding. 

"Can I move now, darling?" She blinked softly, tilting her head to the side. You nodded at her question, wrapping your legs around her torso.

"Go on and _don't_ stop." You'd give her a weak grin, throwing your head with wide eyes back as she'd remove herself right before her hips rocked forward. Quick and brutal it was now, your mind so fuzzy and clouded the only thing you could think of was how good she was making you feel. Especially when the tip hit your g-spot and she _knew_ \- ramming into that same spot endlessly. Her chest moved up and down at the motions, and you couldn't leave her untouched, either. One of your hands traveled to her nipples and began to play with them, another behind her neck to push her towards you more. She complied, moaning in unison with you now and then.

Thank god for the thick walls in the apartment...

"Fuck- please! Continue!" You screamed, brows twitching and legs nearly giving out as your last orgasm was finally reaching. Pakunoda took note of it, knowing the facial expressions and movements you'd make when you were near your end.

"You want it, doll?" Your girlfriend purred into your ear, pants heavy. You could tell she was about to hit her orgasm as well, at which you only kept fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples.

"Mhm- yes!" You cried out, looking to the side as hands took each of your own and squeezed them.

"Come for me." Pakunoda whispered, rolling her hips forward once more which finally made you get to your peak, legs twitching and chest flushed. You whined a moan, a sound which was like an angel's voice to her ears. Pakunoda rubbed her clit, coming as well.

The two of you remained in the same position for a few seconds before she pulled out and removed the strap, throwing it on the ground. It took you by surprise, however, when you were suddenly lifted off the bed and carried in her arms. How did she still have the strength to move? I mean, you came around three times, so it took a toll on your body.

"Let me take care of you now, okay?" Pakunoda muttered, lighting on a few vanilla-scented candled in the bathroom and filling the tub with warm water. You smiled, bringing her in with you as the water was finally filled to the top. Of course, she got in with no hesitation whatsoever, littering your forehead with kisses as she cleaned your body with a loofa. Your chest, neck, hips, thighs, and practically every part of your body was covered in hickies.

"Think I got carried away?" She'd ask, looking off to the side in a bit of embarrassment. You held her face in your hands and forced her to look at you. "Not at all. Quit your whining and be proud of it." You tittered, leaning in to rub your noses together with a smile. "Me? Whining? You were the one doing that not too long ago." Pakunoda added, a brow raised.

"And quit your teasing, too." You huffed, ruffling her hair.

\----------------------------- 

"You doing okay?" Pakunoda asked, handing you a cup of tea and a plate with a slice of cake on it.

"More than okay. Now that you're here, that is." You answered, resting your head against her shoulder as she sat beside you. Yuki joined the two of you as well, curling up on her thighs.

"I'm glad." She breathed out, turning her head to kiss the top of your head before relaxing.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing a fic that involved strap-ons so it was all new to me. anyway, have a nice day everyone! i hope this met your expectations lol :))


End file.
